


Superhero Shawarma

by justabrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shawarma, as close to fluff as i can apparently write, shipper!skye, there's not really a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the SHIELD team decides to go out for lunch, they don't expect to run into another team unwinding as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Shawarma

Simmons sighed as she finished stitching up Skye’s arm. “You have to be more careful! The bullet was only four centimeters from hitting your cephalic vein!”

Skye winced as Simmons put antiseptic gel on the wound. “I take it that’s important?”

“Yes, very! You could have bled out very quickly and—“

Simmons’s chidings were cut off by Hunter letting the door close loudly behind him as he entered the lab. "I say that in honor of a successful mission, we go out for something to eat. The kitchen is almost empty and the things that are there are completely rancid. Always wanted to try shawarma. Heard there was a good place near here."

"Why?" Skye asked.

"Well, we're all back in relatively one piece, and like I said: Food here? Rubbish."

"I'll say," Fitz muttered from the other side of the room where he was leaning against the wall, as far away from the bullet that had been lodged in Skye's arm as possible. "Our selection of tea is terrible."

Trip spoke up from the chair where he was sitting as he finished putting a bandage on his own arm. "We've never done anything like that before, why this time?"

"Because why not?" Hunter looked around at the skeptical faces in the room and sighed. "Fine. Party poopers," he muttered.

Just then, Coulson entered the lab, followed by May. "Good job out there today, people," he said. "I thought that maybe to unwind a bit we could all go out to get something to eat. There's a little middle eastern place nearby I thought we could try."

Skye glanced at Trip with a mischievous smile on her face. "Sure!" she said innocently. "I don't know about anyone else, but I am _starving_!"

"Oh yeah, me too!" he chimed in. "I could really go for one of those sandwich wraps I've seen. I've been meaning to try one," he said, avoiding Hunter's disbelieving stare.

"Wait," Fitz said, "but you guys just said you didn't–"

"Yes, that would be quite lovely!" Simmons interrupted with a huge smile on her face as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Excellent," Coulson said. "I have a few things to finish up here, but you guys can go with May. I'll catch up later. She'll keep you all out of trouble."

"Leaving in 5 minutes," May said.

There was a murmur of assent as everyone stood up to get ready to leave.

_"Really?"_ Hunter said indignantly. "I just suggested that exact thing and you lot said no! What is it, my face?"

"Sorry, Hunter," Trip said as he passed Hunter on his way out the door and slapped him on the shoulder. "That's why he's the director and not you."

 

–––

 

Before they knew it, May was pulling up to a small shawarma restaurant in the middle of the city.

"This place looks a little sketchy, don't you think?" Skye asked Trip. He nodded.

Fitz walked past the two towards the door. He glanced in the window on the way and stopped in his tracks. Simmons poked him gently on the shoulder when she nearly ran him over. "Watch out, Fitz! Come on, I'm hungry!" When he still didn't move, she looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at and gasped. "Is that...?"

"I think so, yeah."

May cleared her throat. "What exactly is the problem here?"

Simmons spun around. "Is that really Tony Stark?" she asked, gesturing towards the window.

"Great," May muttered. "Come here." She walked away.

"What is with her?" Simmons asked Fitz. He shrugged.

"Skye, Trip." May waved them over.

"Am I welcome, too?" Hunter asked wryly.

May gave him a look. "Yes, that was Tony Stark that Fitz saw. Other Avengers may be there as well, and you may talk to them, but they cannot know that Coulson is alive. Is that understood?" The group nodded. "If they ask, I organized this team at the request of Fury. Come on." She started back towards the entrance. Trip and Skye exchanged a look, shrugged, and followed May to the door.

“Fitz!” Simmons hissed.

“Yeah?”

“What do I do?” she asked desperately

Fitz’s confusion was apparent on his face. “What do you do about what?”

“About the Avengers! You know, the group that includes the one and only Dr. Bruce Banner? He is a literal genius. I mean, he broke the IQ test! I can't talk to him. I'll make a fool of myself."

"Just... Be yourself. You'll be fine." Fitz smiled reassuringly.

"Because that has worked _so_ well in the past," she muttered.

"Jemma... Besides, he might not even be there. You know he's a bit of a recluse."

"Right. Of course. He's probably on the other side of the world. India. Or something." She smiled weakly at Fitz, and with a deep breath followed the others into the restaurant while May stayed outside to make a phone call.

As the door opened, some of the figures at the table turned and glanced at them. Simmons gasped and grabbed Fitz, who was a step ahead of her. "Fitz! He's here!" she hissed.

"Yes, Jemma, I can see him, too," Fitz said as he pried her fingers off of his arm. He pushed gently her towards the table where Bruce Banner had turned back to his food. "Go! Talk to him!" She turned back towards Fitz, a terrified look on her face, and opened her mouth to say something, but Fitz cut her off with a finger. "Go," he said with an encouraging smile.

When Simmons finally took Fitz's encouragement, Fitz felt someone beside him and turned to find himself facing Tony Stark, who held out his hand. "Tony Stark. You're Leopold Fitz, correct?"

Fitz stared at the man for a moment. "You... You know my name? H–How?"

"I keep track of all the students who go through the engineering program at the Academy. Keep my eye out for any promising ones, sometimes put in a good word for them."

"So you've... heard of me?”

“I was impressed with your work on the — what was it, the ‘night-night’ gun?” Stark asked as he pulled a chair over to a table away from the group. Fitz followed, stunned.

“Yeah, well, my friend, she — we made it—”

A chair scraping across the floor interrupted Fitz’s stammering. “He made it with his best-friend-slash-pretty-much-girlfriend, Simmons. She’s over there.” Skye gestured over to the main table. “Tell me,” she said, leaning forward onto her elbows. “What’s it like to be _famous_?”

Stark glanced back at Fitz and stifled a sigh. “Well you get questions like that for one.” He paused and thought for a second. He could have sworn he’d seen this girl somewhere before. It finally occurred to him. “You also tend to get cosplayers outside your door hoping for autographs.”

Skye sat up slowly. “You… remember that?” she asked weakly.

“I also seem to remember one girl in particular leading the chants and saying she wanted to ‘guard that hot body’. That wasn’t you by any chance, was it?”

Eyes wide, Skye quickly stood up. “N-no. Sorry, I have go… do something…”

Fitz watched her curiously, then turned back to Stark. “How…”

He smirked. “About that gun, what did you add in the firing mechanism to make sure it dissipated correctly?

Glancing over at Simmons to see if she wanted to join the conversation, Fitz saw that she was already deep in one with Dr. Banner. However, if Fitz had been able to hear the conversation, he quickly would have realized that it was largely one-sided.

“…And that water purifier you created? Absolutely incredible! It’s so simple it’s a miracle nobody had thought of it before! _Of course_ those chemicals would clear the water that effectively. And with how inexpensive it is to create we could have a world rid of waterborne diseases within—” Simmons did a quick calculation in her head. “—5 years!” She laughed in disbelief and didn’t notice the small smile Banner had, both of pride and of appreciation that she was completely ignoring the Hulk.

At the unfamiliar sound, May, who had been scanning the road outside, turned to look at the scientist.

“She reminds you of yourself, doesn’t she,” Natasha Romanoff said from beside her. “So young and naïve and enthusiastic about the world.”

May pursed her lips. “They’re just kids. They shouldn’t be allowed out in the field.”

“She’s as old as you were when you got your first assignment.”

“The world was much safer then.”

“Right, instead of aliens and super soldiers, you had impending nuclear warfare. Much safer.” May sighed, and Natasha continued. “I know you don’t want them to have to become the next Calvary, but they won’t have to because they have you. They’ll be ok.”

May looked at her for a moment, then back outside Natasha watched her for a moment, and considered pressing, but decided against it, turning back to watching the rest of the room where one of the people in question, Skye, was crossing the room.

Simultaneously mortified and slightly pleased that Tony Stark of all people had remembered her, Skye found herself making her way towards the only other loner in the room: Hunter. “I’m surprised you’re not off talking to _Captain America_ or something.”

He gestured towards the table where the man in question sat with Trip. “They’re reminiscing about the Howling Commanders or whatever. Not quite sure how though, since I’m pretty sure Trip isn’t _that_ old. Besides, I’m not exactly the patriotic type in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Skye raised her eyebrows. “Well there is a little thing called grandparents telling stories.”

“Well, he’s talking about it as if he were there,” he grumbled.

“Why, Hunter,” she said as she sat, “if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re jealous.”

He gave her a sidelong glance then picked up his shawarma and took a bite. After swallowing, he sighed. “I’m just starting to think I shouldn’t have suggested coming.”

Skye shrugged. “If it makes you feel any better, we probably would have come anyway if Coulson suggested it.”

 

–––

 

A few hours later, the restaurant had closed, kicking the group out and into the alley next door. After receiving yet another impatient and bored look from Hunter and Skye, May felt her phone buzz. Seeing who it was, she quickly made her way to somewhere she wouldn’t be heard. “May,” she answered

“Hi, Melinda, it’s Coulson. But you already knew that. Caller ID is very convenient. Especially for avoiding unwanted conversations. You know, I’ve avoided talking to—”

“Phil.”

“Right, sorry. I need you guys to get back here. A… situation has come up.”

May sighed.

“Thanks. See you soon.”

Slipping the phone back into her pocket, she rejoined everyone else. “Time to go,” she announced.

“Finally,” Hunter muttered.

Simmons and Fitz, however, spun to face May from where they had been deep in conversation with Stark and Banner. They immediately started protesting.

“May, please, we just started—”

“—this new idea that—”

“—just a bit longer—”

“— _huge_ impact on how we—”

“—another chance!”

“—change the world!”

May looked at them for a moment and the pair fell silent. With a sigh, Fitz and Simmons said good-bye to the two avengers and climbed into the van, followed quickly by Skye, Hunter, and, a moment later, Trip.

Her team finally packed into the van, May turned to walk around to the driver’s seat when Steve Rogers spoke up.

“Agent May?” She turned back to look at him. “Thank you for everything you have sacrificed. I know you turned it down after Bahrain, but if this team of yours doesn’t work out, you will always be welcome with us.”

May glanced at Natasha, who had a small smile as she nodded slightly. May nodded back once, and turned to join her team that she knew she would never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a birthday present for my best friend, and she kindly gave me permission to post it. Happy birthday, Rachel!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Superhero Shawarma- continuation.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589228) by [SHIELDRomanoffMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay)




End file.
